


Pumpkin

by S_Nebulosa



Series: Supercorpvember 2020 [17]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Gen, Pet Names, joking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Nebulosa/pseuds/S_Nebulosa
Summary: After a nice weekend away, Lena returns to work. To her mortification, her friends have found about the pet name Kara sometimes uses for her. The pet name she hates.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor & Nia Nal
Series: Supercorpvember 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995994
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the supercorptober day 19 prompt 'pumpkin'

Lena goes to work with a pep in her step. She and Kara have just had a nice long weekend away to Midvale and she feels well-rested and content. Her heart is warm and she is ready to tackle the day.

“Good morning, Miss Luthor,” the security guard at the entrance greets.

“Morning Robin,” Lena greets back. “How are the kids?”

“Good, good. Kevin finally got a B on that science test thanks to your suggestion of helping him with another method and book. And Riley is really enjoying themselves at their new school.”

“I’m happy to hear that. Keep encouraging them to be themselves and they’ll do great, I’m sure of it.”

“Thank you Miss Luthor. We will. Have a good day at work.”

“You too,” Lena replies before stepping into the elevator.

Once she reaches the floor, she barely has time to put her bag in her office when she’s whisked away for an emergency meeting. With her head still partly on a holiday, she joins everyone. She tries her best to pay attention and she’s sharp as ever but it wasn’t the start of her day she had expected and it does sour her mood slightly. Thankfully the meeting doesn’t last the entire day and when it’s over, she can finally leave and greet her colleagues and, dare she say, friends.

It feels weird to use that word. She isn’t used to having friends at work. Or having multiple friends at all. She’s always been a single friend, maybe two, kind of person. And now everything has changed because Kara invited her to game nights and she has befriended Kara’s friends. (Does she need her own friends? Is it weird to have your only friends be the friends of your girlfriend? Maybe she needs to go out of her way to find friends elsewhere. Another day.)

“Morning Nia,” Lena greets when she gets to Nia’s desk. “How was your weekend.”

Nia is hiding a sleek smile, Lena can tell even though Nia is doing a pretty good job of not showing it. “Good morning, pumpkin.”

Lena can’t help the shock that shows on her face. Nia bursts into loud laughter and nearly falls off her chair.

“What?!” Lena whisper-yells under her breath.

“Oh my god. So it is true.” Nia wipes a laughter tear from her cheek and tries to keep a straight face as she looks at Lena. She isn’t very successful and bursts into laughter again, though Lena does appreciate her attempt. Or will do so once she is over everything that is happening now.

“What do you mean?” Lena is still talking urgently under her breath.

_It can’t be._

“Kara really calls you pumpkin,” Nia explains.

“Oh, no,” Lena bemoans. She wants to be swallowed by the ground. This cannot be happening right now. She had told Kara not to call her that, repeatedly. If Kara has told other people she calls Lena ‘pumpkin’, Lena is going to kill her.

“How do you know?” she asks. The least she can do is found out where this all came from.

“Kara sent a screenshot of a conversation you two had and she had you saved as ‘pumpkin’,” Nia explains once she has gotten her laughing enough under control to string together a sentence. “It’s hilarious.”

“It is not.” Lena doesn’t want to get angry at Nia because she knows it isn’t Nia’s fault. And she can understand what is so funny. But it isn’t funny to her. It’s embarrassing and shameful.

“Sorry,” Nia apologises, but she can’t seem to get her laughing fully under control.

“I’m going to kill her,” Lena breathes as she clenches her jaw.

“I won’t mention it again if really don’t like it,” Nia says. She has stopped laughing and is once again her serious self. Lena is glad she has stopped laughing.

“Thank you.” Lena’s voice has turned softer once again. With the imminent threat gone, she can think again and not shoot into a defensive mode. “Who else knows?”

“Alex and Kelly,” Nia answers. She seems honest and Lena has no reason to belief she isn’t.

Lena sighs. She’s going to have to do some damage control before she gets caught off guard with the name pumpkin again. And she needs to have a serious conversation with Kara about the pet name. It was funny the first time but has lost all of its charm by the third and Lena has told Kara so much. Now, it just hurts her to hear it and that really can’t be. Hopefully Kara will understand. She probably will. But Lena just doesn’t have the best experience with people so she can’t assume that, not on every level of her consciousness.

“If you want, I can tell them not to say anything about it,” Nia suggests.

“Thank you, that would be very kind,” Lena says with a short nod. “I will talk to Kara about it.”

“Sorry I said it.”

“It’s okay, you didn’t know. Now, how was your weekend?” Lena asks, changing the topic of conversation to something she feels safer discussing on the work floor.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](https://s-nebul0sa.tumblr.com)


End file.
